Capítulo 7
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Se inicia el rescate de George a la base militar de los EEUU, pero al llegar allí, los personajes se toparán con una sorpresa a las puertas. Clasificación K por contenido sangriento. Se recomienda Prudencia.


Capítulo 7: Pronto llegó David con las armas, Lois estaba en la entrada, armado con una poderosa escopeta SPAS 12 y David tenía otra igual y su fiel revólver Magnum 38 MM, Kai tenía la pistola reglamentaria Browing 48 MM de George y Saya contaba con su katana y con Haji.  
>-También iremos nosotros. Dijo Tintin.<br>-No, ustedes se quedan aquí, se están enfrentado a algo que no es de este Mundo. Les dijo David, mientras que se oponía a que fueran con ellos.  
>-¡Por las barbas de mi abuelo, hay una vida en riesgo y además esa gente que lo secuestro no tiene corazón por lo que han hecho, además, puede ser de que estén ocultando algo ustedes! Les dijo Haddock, mientras que en ese momento, David cerró con fuerza la puerta del baúl del coche. -Sí les cuento a ustedes por qué soy tan serio, ¿prometen no decirle a nadie de nosotros? Les pidió David.<br>-Sí, lo juramos. Dijo Tintin y en ese momento, el rubio americano comenzó a contarles a ellos quiénes eran:  
>-Pertenecemos al "Red Shield" o "El Escudo Rojo", una organización secreta encargada de proteger a Saya Otonashi y su familia de los Quirópteros, esas bestias que vieron en el callejón la otra noche, bueno, ese era un Quiróptero, son seres terribles, hambrientos de la sangre humana fresca y nuestro deber es acabar con ellos. Al parecer, los americanos quieren conocer más sobre George, ya que durante la Navidad de 1971, en Plena "Guerra de Vietnam", Saya fue despertada y acabó con todo el equipo de mi padre, junto a cientos de civiles de una aldea cercana, George y Forest fueron los únicos sobrevivientes y mi padre, como última voluntad, le pidió a su amigo de que cuidara a Saya, quien volvió a su estado de hibernación, pero eso pronto lo averiguarán. Les confesó David la verdad acerca de lo que estaba pasando.<br>-Increíble. Dijeron Tintin y sus amigos asombrados.  
>-Sí, esa es toda la verdad, ahora andando. Ordenó, mientras que se subían a los coches y partían hacia la base de los EEUU para rescatar a George y acabar con la amenaza de los Quirópteros de una buena vez.<p>Fue así que llegaron a la base de los EEUU, allí no había nadie en la entrada, parecía que toda la Seguridad se había largado.<p>

-Estén atentos, Lois y yo iremos para abrir la puerta principal del edificio, Señor Tintin, tome las fotos necesarios para su artículo, Señor Haddock, proteja a sus amigos. Les pidió David y ellos asintieron, el rubio con su escopeta SPAS 12 y Lois con un M-16 corrieron hacia la entrada, donde lograron abrirla, tampoco había gente en el edificio, solo los cuerpos de unas personas, miembros de la base, que yacían muertas.  
>-Me quedaré aquí para vigilar, George se encuentra en el subsuelo, en la zona de laboratorios. Le indicó Lois a su amigo.<br>-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, bien, allí vamos. Le dijo David y les hizo la señal de que se movieran, Tintin ingresó al edificio y comenzó con su labor, mientras que iban avanzando, más cuerpos de fallecidos seguían apareciendo en el lugar.  
>-Por todos los naufragios, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Un ataque con armas biológicas? Preguntó Haddock.<br>-No lo creo, estas víctimas tienen profundas heridas en el cuerpo, como si los hubieran apuñalado, pero con algo muy grande. Le dijo Tintin a su amigo, Hernández y Fernández tomaron nota, Saya y Haji hallaron el ascensor.  
>-Andando. Dijo Kai, mientras que terminaban la labor de investigación y corrían al ascensor.<p>

El descenso hacia la zona de los laboratorios fue en los más silencioso posible, no había señales de haber peligro en ninguna parte.

-Los ojos bien abiertos, no sabemos a qué nos toparemos. Les dijo Haji a ellos.  
>-¿A a qué se refiere? Preguntó un poco asustado Hernández.<br>-Que no estaremos solos aquí. Le respondió secamente Haji y preparó su escudo.

Ni más bien se abrieron las puertas de los ascensores, se dejaron sorprender, un pasillo extendido hacia los laboratorios, cubierto de sangre y cuerpos, muchos llevaban equipos especiales y yacían sin vida en aquel lugar.

-Dios, esto es terrible. Dijo Kai asombrado.  
>-No pierdan la vista, esto me huele muy mal. Les dijo David y avanzaron en silencio hacia donde se encontraba George en una de las habitaciones del complejo subterráneo de la base.<p>

Pronto localizaron la habitación de aislamiento del paciente y lograron entrar en ella. 


End file.
